


The Sharpest Cadence Is Me

by BridgetMcKennitt



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Character Study, Community: kink_bingo, Emotion Play, Gen, Sensuality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-30
Updated: 2012-07-30
Packaged: 2017-11-11 01:10:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/472787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BridgetMcKennitt/pseuds/BridgetMcKennitt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a rush when Erica realized she could make people feel differently about her. Her body was a weapon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sharpest Cadence Is Me

**Author's Note:**

> For my kink bingo space emotion play.

It'd hurt when the change took over her body. Derek had been there, hovering in the background, until the transformation was complete and she was a werewolf.

"You smell different," he said as he offered her his hand.

Erica laughed as she placed her hand in his. "I feel unstoppable." She wanted to shred the hospital gown she was wearing. It was no longer fit for her. She wasn't that frightened, pathetic girl anymore. She was better now.

"We can be stopped plenty, but I can teach you how to harness your gift. Come on, I want you to meet Isaac."

Erica licked her lips when they passed a mirror and her eyes gleamed yellow. "Can we stop by a mall first? I need to change." In more ways than one.

Derek nodded. "We can."

***

Clothes shopping had been a rare occasion in her life because she never knew when her seizures would strike and she'd ruin her outfit. Now that that part of her life was in the past, Erica relished the opportunity in finding outfits that made her look hot and desirable, things she had wanted all her life but never thought she could achieve.

Derek didn't complain as she dragged him from one store to another store. There was only an expression on his face that Erica could describe as indulgent and fond as she asked for his opinions. He didn't seem to mind being there. With her new outfit on and Derek at her side (though in reality, she was at _his_ side as his beta), Erica felt powerful. She caught people staring, ogling, lusting after her, and she liked it.

It was a heady feeling knowing she was the cause of such emotions instead of ignored as some sort of freak. She laughed.

"Are you ready?" Derek asked as they slid into his car. "School is going to be interesting tomorrow."

"I can handle it."

"I know you can. I wouldn't have asked you if I didn't think otherwise. You need to catch the attention of Scott and Stiles. Scott is also a werewolf and while Stiles isn't, he knows about us. Now I want them to know about you."

"I can do that." Erica rolled her shoulders and let out a satisfied rumble. "No one will know what hit them."

"Good. As werewolves, our bodies are our weapons. We possess strength and senses untold in humans and the ability to gain fangs and claws. But that's not all we have." Derek glanced at her until she met his gaze. "Sometimes we need to use our weapons to seduce. You'd be surprised how often people fall under the spell of seduction."

"I've never seduced anyone before. No one wanted to befriend me, let alone anything more than that."

"It's easy. I can show you." Derek returned his gaze back to the road. "I can show you how deadly seduction can truly be."

There was a story behind Derek's words, Erica could just feel it, but she wasn't ready to ask her Alpha that question quite yet. "I'd like that."

***

Erica was hot. She had on a leather jacket and an outfit that featured her assets very well. Everyone, it didn't matter if they were a boy or a girl, had their eyes on her and they wanted her. She used to be a freak and now, with a whole new wardrobe, she changed their minds as easily as if she was molding dough.

Derek was right.

Erica headed into the cafeteria where she knew Scott and Stiles would be eating. It was like the entire world stopped just for her.

She reached for an apple off someone's tray and took a bite. Erica idly wondered what she could make people do with this newfound gift of hers. What would a boy give if she batted her eyes or licked her lips in their general direction? If she hadn't been on a mission for Derek, she would have attempted to find out.

Erica left the cafeteria and headed outside where she knew Derek would be waiting. She could hear Scott and Stiles following after her like she'd hoped they would do. They were there as she slipped into Derek's car and Derek flashed them a grin.

Message received.

***

For as long as she could remember, Erica had had a crush on Stiles. He wasn't as conventionally attractive like Danny or Jackson, but he had a mouth that could make her laugh with his sarcastic quips. He was an outsider like she had been, but he didn't care like she did.

Stiles had never noticed her.

He was certainly noticing her now though. "I have beautiful everything," she said as Stiles tried hard to keep his eyes focused on her eyes instead of wandering all over her body like she knew he wanted to do.

Stiles was so focused on not focusing that she was able to render him unconscious with one blow. It wasn't elegant, but she relished the power she'd held over Stiles. The old her wouldn't have been able to do that.

Erica picked Stiles' body up easily and threw him into a dumpster. He wasn't going to be an issue for Derek today.

***

It was one thing to pick up seduction as one aspect of her body as a weapon, but it was another to learn the physical aspects of werewolf fighting. She was exhausted and in pain after she and Isaac kept losing to Derek.

She was stronger and faster than before, but she wasn't an Alpha and she hadn't been a werewolf as long as Derek had been. It was annoying.

"Can anyone try not being completely predictable?"

An idea occurred to her and Erica hopped up, jumping onto Derek and kissed him. He kissed back for a moment before tossing her back onto the ground. Her body was a weapon, but Derek was forged from a different, brighter flame. He wasn't cowed by her presence like her classmates at school.

Derek wanted them to survive and Erica didn't want to let him down. She had come so far and she loved her new self. Hunters and monsters weren't going to defeat her, not if she had anything to say about it.

***

Erica loved her pack. Boyd tended to remain quiet, but had the best comments about whatever it was they were watching or doing. Isaac was always right there by her side during whatever task Derek gave them and he was always optimistic that they would win. Derek was their Alpha and once he mellowed out, he was actually a sweet guy who wanted the best for everyone. Scott was loyal and cared so much about everyone even though he wasn't truly in their pack. Stiles, though human as ever, fit into their world. He was loyal too and had the most interesting ideas.

It was a wonderful feeling knowing she belonged with this ragtag group. She felt calmer since her transformation into a werewolf and more comfortable within her own skin. There was no need to hide her emotions when she was around them. They didn't care when she blurted out her thoughts.

She wasn't a great fighter, though Derek was working with her so she could continue developing those skills, but her body was still a weapon and she would wield it however she needed to wield it. Everyone else was easy to manipulate, and she was just as good as Derek when it came to seduction.

Erica wasn't powerless anymore. She had new strength and she had her pack.


End file.
